Lost and Found
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Lucius catches Hermione off-guard and decides to take full advantage. Smut.
1. Hiding

Lost and Found

Hermione cursed under her breath and walked back to hide behind the wall only to bump into something warm and solid. She gasped and made to turn around when large hands wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her there.

"Who are you hiding from?" a deep voice drawled from behind her right ear. His warm breath made her hair tickle her skin. She knew that voice.

"Ron." She whispered, keeping still as Lucius Malfoy pulled her closer to him. She resisted a moan from the warmth of his tall frame behind her.

"Why?" he whispered back, closer to her ear and Hermione froze but felt her palms sweat. She tried to discreetly wipe them on her clothes and them placed them over Lucius'. The skin was surprisingly soft while his hard knuckles protruded from underneath. She dared a glance at them and saw lots of thick blue veins over the top of his hands and trailed her fingers over them gently.

"Do you really care?" She asked, placing her hand firmly over his, which was still resting on her stomach, the other was on her lower abdomen.

"No." his mouth brushed her ear through her hair and Hermione gasped. "I don't care about the Weasley."

Without any warning Lucius spun Hermione and swept her off her feet into his arms. There was no one else around as he moved further away from Ron and Harry. Hermione took the chance to look at Lucius, at his cold blue eyes, his platinum blond hair, his soft lips, his high collar, his-

He opened at door nearby and backed into it. A light came on but Hermione didn't see how he did it. They were in a rather large storage closet with a small bed in one corner but before Hermione could ask about it, she was being pushed onto it by the handsome man before her. He seemed to loom over her with his old-fashioned attire and his tall stature.

"I've seen you staring, Granger and I've noticed how womanly you've become and I think something needs to be done about that, don't you agree?" he said, slipping out of his overcoat and shirt and every item of clothing he had on all while never taking his eyes off hers.

Hermione nodded, looking at every inch of him her eyes would allow, focussing on his impressive lengthy dick, protruding out from his body, almost begging for her attention. "You're going to fuck me." she said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement and almost felt like a demand. She really wanted him to fuck her.

Lucius smirked. "Oh, yes. Indeed I am." he strolled over to her and stood almost foot to foot. "But you're wearing far too much clothing." With a swipe of his wand all of her clothes had vanished and reappeared in a cluster on top of his. Hermione shuffled back onto the bed, not feeling self-conscious but confident as she opened her legs wide for him but Lucius was shaking his head.

"All fours, Granger." he swept his wand over his head once. _A silencing charm._ She did as he demanded, turning over and leaning on her elbows instead of her hands. "Good girl." he murmured and Hermione moaned softly, feeling the cold air on her pussy as it grew wetter at his voice. He chuckled softly as the bed curved inward for his weight. He positioned himself between her legs and she felt a cold hand trail lightly over her folds. She arched her back, closed her eyes and moaned again softly. "You're so wet. Is it all for me, Granger?" a pause. "Answer me." his dark voice demanded.

"Yes. It's all for you, Lucius." she said softly and a finger found its way into her wet, wet pussy and pumped slowly but enough to elicit another moan from her. Her body tried to grind on his finger and he slipped another finger in, pumped a couple of time and shoved a third in. Hermione moaned slightly louder with each new finger and with each new finger Lucius pumped them in and out of her harder and harder, the wet squelching sound getting louder and louder each time.

He stopped but before she could complain he had shoved his dick inside her, her wetness making his thick length slide in. He still stretched her and they both groaned but he gave her no time to adjust and thrust his hips harshly into her. Hermione relaxed the front of her body into the mattress, not caring that it smelt stale and dirty but her head was pulled back up by her hair, wrapped tightly around Lucius' strong hand. She moaned at the sudden pressure.

"Oh, Merlin." she gasped, feeling herself get wetter, if that were even possible.

Lucius pulled her further up so that his face was right next to her ear. "My name is Lucius. Say it." he growled into her ear. Hermione moaned and tried to say his name but it came out as more of a gasp. "Louder. Say it, Granger." he said louder. Hermione's heart pumped a little faster and she found her voice.

"Lucius!" she called, forgetting about the rest of the world, forgetting about the silencing charm. "Oh, Lucius." she said softer, eyes closed, gasping into the hot, stale closet.

"Good girl." he hissed into her ear and pushed her head down forcefully into the mattress and fucked her harder still.

But then he growled again, pulled out of her and flipped her on to her back. Hermione stared up at the red-faced Malfoy and a rush of lust ran through her. Lucius pulled her legs onto each of his shoulders and entered her again, without any warning and resumed fucking her harshly, slapping his body into hers, desperate to get all of him inside of her.

"So wet." Lucius gasped, looking down at her. "So filthy." he whispered. "And it's all for me." he held her gaze and without a doubt she knew what that look meant.

"All for you, Lucius." she said and it was true. She had never been this wet, this aroused for anyone else before.

He sped up and growled and groaned and that alone drove Hermione off the edge. She called out his name as she rode out her orgasm, arching her back up and clinging to the rough blanket. She moaned as she came down from each wave and when she finally opened her eyes again Lucius was smiling at her, huffing with the effort of the fucking that had not stopped or slowed while she came.

"Now this is for you, Hermione." he spoke softly and held her hips down as he poured himself into her, closing his own eyes and throwing back his head. He whispered her name and a shiver ghosted over her hot skin, making it cold for a second or two. It sounded so much more intimate and sexy than if he had called it. She watched him, gasping from her own release as he came down from his, letting each delicious drop of Lucius Malfoy's come fill up Hermione Granger.

Lucius' thrusts came to a halt and he gasped for breath and smiled down at the young witch, not with smugness but with affection. He leaned down and kissed her lips deeply and slowly and Hermione's heart raced again. She pulled him closer and thrust her hips up into him, wanting him to fuck her again already.

Lucius shook his head. "I have to go." he told her and slid out of her. She sat up and his come came out of her too but she didn't really care. "I hope we can do this again some time, Miss Granger." he started to pull on clothes and smiled at her again. She tried to smile back but the abruptness of his departure left a hole somewhere inside her.

He glanced over at her with concern on his beautiful face. "This closet has a lock, by the way." he told her. She simply nodded, crawling under the covers and laying down. She suddenly felt very tired.

Lucius then surprised her by planting a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving and locking the door behind him.

…..

I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. Leave a review and let me know what you think, please.


	2. Wine

**The public demanded so who was I to deny? Here you go, lovelies. This chapter also has a brief part from Lucius' POV.**

 **Let's take a rewind first.**

… **..**

Hermione

 _Hermione strolled down a short hall in the restaurant. She had never been to this restaurant before with it's hidden location and ancient yet beautiful style. It was even separated into five large rooms, three on the first floor and two on the ground floor where Hermione was headed to the one at the back of the building. Candles were scattered around every room, hung next to the wall with magic with single candles hovering in the middle of each table in the room, the wax disappearing before it dropped on the wood. It was like Hogwarts in the sense that the candles floated and the dim light gave a relaxed atmosphere. Each room had a high ceiling and was about the size of about a restaurant themselves, all crammed into one building yet, somehow, it worked. It was all elegant and beautiful and she wondered how Ginny found the place and why she chose it._

 _The latter was obvious. The place was so beautiful, it looked rather like a museum with each room having a different theme._ Maybe they were themed on the Hogwarts houses? _she wondered ludicrously. The first room at the front of the restaurant had a deep blue theme with silk chair coverings and blue wallpaper and paintings of boats and the sky midday and the room she could see only a glimpse of was a deep red with hints of gold spattered on the table tops. Golden candles, red chair covers, paintings of trees in the middle of autumn with mahogany frames or gold or beige or white. The colour themes were mesmerizing._

 _She had only just walked through the restaurant and had not taken a look upstairs._ One of the rooms must be green, _she mused,_ and the other yellow _. But the last one? She couldn't picture it so she pushed it to the back of her mind and kept walking._

 _She and Ron had broken up only a couple of weeks before because he had accused her of cheating, with whom he, surprisingly, didn't have an answer. Hermione was enraged and hurt at first, wondering why the hell he would shove that on her. It was preposterous but Ron wouldn't let it go, even after sex and even after trying to discuss it calmly. He had made up his mind about her betrayal and broke up with her. Hermione was crushed at first, she had to admit, but after a couple of firewhiskies she realised he was just really paranoid and had been like that since before they even got together! She could vividly remember him screaming at her about Harry and herself. Also nonsense._

 _Ginny had told her to meet her and Harry for dinner and she was more than happy to see her two best friends._

 _But then she turned the corner and hurried backwards again, cursing and breathing heavily. In those two seconds she came to a sudden and heavy realisation: Ginny was either trying to get them back together or she was trying to sooth things between them. Either way, it was too soon for her and her heart hammered in her chest. She had a strong feeling Ron would have only yelled at her in front of everyone and she really did like this restaurant, even though she hadn't had anything from here, yet. Being publicly humiliated would have only meant she couldn't come back for at least a month._ Good God, Ginny, why? _she thought, harshly._

 _As quick as the thoughts came they had disappeared when her back bumped into something solid and warm. She gasped._

Lucius

 _Lucius was bored, even while sitting here with his son, enjoying a nice meal and a handsome glass of wine._

 _Narcissa was caught up at work and had insisted they spend father and son time together. It had started out as a pleasant evening, discussing whatever topics came to mind, even briefly passing the subject of women, before landing on the food from their favourite restaurant. It was not a cheap place but that wasn't why Lucius liked it so much. Not even for the Slytherin themed room they always came to. No, it was the food, the elegant company that made Lucius' attire fit in perfectly. It was also the calming atmosphere and the wine._

 _Just then a man walked up to the table and greeted Draco with a stupidly large grin on his face. Draco smiled back, called, "Crabbe! It's nice to see you again." He excused himself from the conversation and turned to talk with Crabbe. Lucius took the opportunity to excuse himself, explaining about needing to use the lavatory. Really, he just didn't want to sit there and listen to the men talk about what they'd been doing the last few years._

 _Lucius left his seat and walked from the room. To the left of the entrance was a small balcony of glass and deep mahogany. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed hair. Normally, he would have ignored the faded brown shade of it and kept walking but he stopped and turned his head to look. The hair was long and light with only a slight bushy frizz to it._ Hermione _. It had to be. Heat built under his collar and his hands grew wet but he wasn't nervous, not at all._

 _He had seen the young witch around Diagon Ally and The Ministry and noticed, without meaning to, just how much she had changed since her Hogwarts years. Her chest had filled out and her legs become long and sleek, shown off by skirts and fitted trousers. Her face had filled out to a more womanly shape and her curves swayed tantalisingly whenever she walked. Without wanting to, he found he had an attraction for the woman and tried to shut his feelings off._ She was a mudblood! _He couldn't be attracted to her, he couldn't! And yet when he saw her walking down the corridor, away from him, his mind was made. He walked ahead, down the steps and walked around the corner, near the front of the restaurant to the back, where Hermione was._

 _He couldn't help but feel like some sort of predator as he walked quietly behind her, again, observing the sway of her hips, the swish of her hair. He was right behind her now, mere inches. He reached out to touch her shoulder when she cursed, jerked back and slammed herself into him. He resisted a gasp, having not expecting her to jump back. He dared not to touch her yet, not to scare her off so he stood very still until she tried to turn around and then he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her facing away from him._

 _Lust filled up inside him as he leaned over her shoulder and spoke low in her ear._

" _Who are you hiding from?"_

…

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. I wasn't planning to make the flashback this long but I really like how it turned out.**


	3. Practice

Hermione woke up from her pleasant slumber feeling sluggish but satisfied and well rested. Almost immediately Lucius came to mind with his lustful face looking down at her. When his hoarse breath whispered her name in orgasmic bliss she felt a coil tighten  
pleasantly in her core, arrousing her once more.

She shook her head and reluctantlygot out of bed, knowing she would have to leave eventually. The room felt colder now as she got dressed. Still, the memories of Lucius's body heat and intense fucking made her skin feel hot and clammy. For a moment  
she wondered if he was still in he restaurant but then again she had no idea how long she had slept for.

She left the closet, trying not to take too long or be too conspicuous,however, just as she closed the door she spotted fiery red hair and her heart stopped cold. The hair was long and flowing and the person whose hair belonged to grinned at a messy-haired  
male in round glasses. Harry and Ginny. But no sign of Ron.

She decided, rather than risk a mass of questions from her friends, she'd sneak away.

"Hermione!" A female voice called. Damn.

Hermione reluctantly turned on the spot, trying in vain to smooth down her hair and clothes. She smiled but her heart was pounding. "Hey, Gin. Harry. Have a nice evening?"

Ginny frowned at her. "Have you been here this whole time?" She didn't wait for an answer. "We've been here for 3 hours. We waited for you."

Hermione stammered. "I...I was..." and then she remembered something. "You set me up! You were trying to get me and Ron back together!" At the mention of his name she looked either way down the hall. "Where is he?"

Ginny seemed annoyed too and she folded her arms. Harry stayed silent. "He's not here. He figured out that you were coming and he left an hour ago. And I wasn't trying to set you up. He's by brother and you're my best friend. Don't blame me for wanting  
to keep the peace. I know you guys are over. I know that, Hermione." She unfolded her arms and her frown was replaced by sadness.

Hermione felt bad for her outburst now she knew the truth."I'm sorry, Ginny. It's going to take more time." She pointedly avoided the subject of why she was here so late after the initial time theinvite had stated.

Ginny relaxed slightly. "I guess so. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force anything on either of you, not really. I just didn't want fights."

Hermione hugged her and reassured her everything was okay. "Let's go."

The three of them walked back down the hall and Hermione looked up at the balcony where a wall of deep green lead to another room and something clicked. He must havesaw her from up there, the Slytherin room. She smiled to herself.

Lucius was in his study, reading the Daily Prophet listening to classical music on his wireless when his owl flew into the room, dropping a letter into his lap and flying back out the room again. It was addressed him in neat handwriting. He folded his  
paper and opened the envelope with a letter opener.

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I understand how much you enjoy your position as man of the house, in all your grand glory and magnificent house but I only now understand how much you enjoy your dominant position over women. Or, perhaps, just one.

It was most definitely a great pleasure bumping into you at the restaurant last week however closely I came to revealing you to my close friends. I keep your identity hidden for now, until I see you again.

I hope to see you again, Lucius.

Yours sincerely,  
HG

Lucius folded the letter with a smirk on his face. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Granger girl sort him out for more and he was all too happy to oblige to her needs.

He needn't send an owl back to her, instead choosing to find her in person. He had missed the feel ofher soft, wet and flushed flesh against his own. He kept the memories of her moans and pleads and complete obedience in mind as he stepped into  
his fireplace and into Hermione's very room. He was good at being sneaky when he needed and if everything had gone to plan, nobody else should know he was ever there.

Hermione gasped and turned bright red. "What..." she stammered. "How are you here?" She whispered, getting up from the bed. Lucius just smiled in return, feeling ever triumphant.

She almost couldn't believe her eyes when Lucius stepped out of her fireplace, which had not been burning at all until he stepped through and died away again once he smiled at her.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He said, pulling out his wand and, with a wave, the door was locked and a silencing charm was in place. Hermione's core pulled tight and her pussy grew wet and her heart pumped faster. She stood frozen next to the bed. She  
wasn't nervous but her body was certainly acting like she was. Lucius was an intimidating man when he wanted to be but it excited Hermione and images ran through her mind, wondering what Lucius would want to do with her this time. Her panties felt  
even wetter. Her mouth dry.

"For me." She said. "Of course." Her words were confident but her voice shook ever so slightly.

Lucius nodded and walked closer, almost closing the gap. "That's right. I got your letter." Hermione craned her neck to stare into his piercing eyes. A couple of seconds passed of complete silence until Lucius grabbed Hermione roughly and pushed her back-down  
onto the bed. It creaked beneath her but Lucius was already pulling her skirt up over her hips. "Smart choice." He whispered as his fingers trailed her exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Hermione closed her eyes and gasped pleasantly.

She opened her eyes when he pulled away only to find him stripping. "Why aren't you using magic this time?" She asked, leaving up on her elbows and letting her eyes roam hungrily over his body.

"I enjoy making you wait." He said, smirking at her reaction. He finished and stood there naked with his dick rock-solid, waiting for her but he didn't move.

"Undress." He told her and she did, rushing with her movements. "Except the skirt." He dropped his eyes to her lap and smiled. She did just as he asked and waited.

"What would you most like to do right now, Granger?" He asked. She thought for a second, letting her eyes roam over his body, imagining everything she wanted. Instead of answering she just acted and sat forward, letting the tip of her tongue flick the  
end of his dripping dick tasting his pre-cum. He moaned and she was urged on by lust. She boldly wrapped her lips around the tip and gently, slowly guided his erection into the depths of her warm mouth. Lucius's body relaxed and his hands gently caressed  
her hair. She sucked in her cheeks and pulled to the top, until she kissed the red, sensitive tip. She wrapped her lips around the tip again but flicked her tongue over the tip, over and over until his moans got louder and then she sucked the head  
of his pulsing dick and let her tongue be the last thing to touch him.

She almost expected him to pull her mouth back toward him but instead he pushed her back on the bed and shoved his whole, pulsing length inside her. He gripper her wrists and kissed her roughly as he thrust into her over and over.

"Such...a dirty...little mouth." He breathed between kisses and then moved to bite her neck hard enough to leave bruises. Hermione moaned loudly, enjoying the pain. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, against her abused skin.

Hermione was breathing too heavily to answer but Lucius slowed his pace and growled low in his throat. "Answer me!" And when she didn't answer quick enough he bit hard into her already bruised neck. She cried out and bucked her body into his.

"I... Practice!" She blurted and whimpered when Lucius pulled away from her neck that was pulsing harshly. She was sure she was bleeding but she didn't complain.

Lucius growled and thrust harder, burying his head against her neck and keeping her wrists in place against the bed. Hermione cried out again and came with a burst of energy. Her legs shook and her body rocked with the orgasm and not soon after Lucius  
was spilling himself into her once again.

He stayed there for a minute or so before pulling away.

"Practice?" He asked.

Hermione just nodded.

"How many other men?"

"Just one other." Her voice was quiet.

"Who?" His gaze bore into hers, demandingly.

"Draco."

Lucius's eyes widened. "My son?"

"Yes. But I never wanted him romantically."

"So why?"

This conversation was turning very strange but Hermione was almost glad to get it off her chest. She shrugged. "I wanted the practice." She said simply.

She noticed the questioning look in his eye and decided to answer his unasked question. "I wanted to please you." She waited but he said nothing. "That was one reason me and Ron never worked. I wanted you." 


End file.
